


Come back

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [7]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, angst time., you egged yourself dae.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: "Believe in yourself for me, okay Dayna? I love you. Forever and always.""I guess somebody once told me, the world was gonna...Rolle..me.""Dexter...you fucking ass."





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> now face the conseggquences.

It started with a gunshot.

That's all it took for panic to arise in the two's hearts.

"Get behind me. Don't make a noise."

The man pulled a knife out of his pocket. He had always known the saying.

'Don't bring a knife to a gunfight.'

But did he ever listen? No. Dexter Rolle never really listened to anyone trying to warn him of something-

The air was pierced by a bullet.

Blood had sprayed everywhere, as the bullet had nearly missed the girl behind him.

The knife clattered to the ground, as the man fell to his knees.

"DEXTER!!"

The girl had screamed out, holding him in a kneeling position, with some difficulty.

"Dexter oh my god..why?!"

"I..wanted to protect you is all. My life doesn't matter compared to yours Day. I'm just a dumb fuckboy. You're..an angel."

"Dexter, don't say all this! You matter as much as I do!!"

"I'm just a piece of ignorant trash Day. Don't worry too much. You'll forget about me."

"But..what about Poppy? What about the future we planned?!"

The woman had nervously glanced around for anything to use as a bandage, but found nothing. She applied pressure to his wound, but couldn't do much else.

"Those plans will have to wait till our next life. I'm sorry.."

Dayna began to break down, sobbing uncontrollably and screaming out.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!"

The girls calm composure had faded entirely, as she eventually just leaned on his blood filled chest, and cried her heart out.

"Stop crying angel. It doesn't look good on you. A smile is always what I love to see."

"I....I can't Dex. You..You're fucking dying..."

"And? It doesn't matter."

"IT DOES! STOP SAYING THESE THINGS!"

"..I'm sorry doll."

"Dexter please don't leave me. Please!"

"I can't help it. It's my fault I never listened."

"Dex.."

His vision began to fade, as he held her closely and kissed her lips one last time.

"Believe in yourself for me, okay Dayna? I love you. Forever and always."

"I guess somebody once told me, the world was gonna...Rolle..me."

"Dexter...you fucking ass."

He closed his eyes and went limp, as Dayna silently sobbed for a while.

"Dex..why?"

"I can't do this without you.."

"I can't make things better like you promised I could..."

"..Charisma."

"Please."

There was a long silence, as she sat there, his body cold and lifeless in her arms.

"Please come back to me."


End file.
